


Raven Barnwen

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Expansion, Cow TF, Cow Transformation, I like making Raven a decent mother, March Needs Moms, Moo Moo March, Transformation, Udders, mental changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: My sorta addition to #MarchNeedsMoms and #MooMooMarch, I suppose~Raven Branwen’s all alone in the world, and in the blizzard that’s separated her from her camp. Luckily, salvation is on the horizon in the form of a long abandoned barn. But it’s not as abandoned as one might think, as Raven finds out when she discovers a lone little calf within, with no mother in sight. Maybe Raven will tap into a slumbering side of herself to care for this innocent beast...Inspired by https://www.deviantart.com/elek-tronikz/art/CMSN-Cowgirl-Raven-832474071 by Elek-tronikz ! Seriously so good, inspired me to do this in one sitting~
Kudos: 12





	Raven Barnwen

Raven hugged her arms tight as she braved through the intense blizzard ravaging the forest. How long had she been walking? It must’ve been well over an hour now. She could feel the cold permeating down to her very core, making each labored movement harder than the last.

How could she have been so foolish as to leave the camp before a blizzard was going to start? Sometimes she just needed time alone, but she could’ve planned this out a lot better. And now what? Was she to die out here in the cold, uncaring grasp of winter?

She shivered, furiously rubbing along her arms with all her strength to try and get more warmth into them. Camp had to be close, right? She had been walking for forever… Looking up to try and get an idea of her surroundings, she could see something just up ahead. There was a building there, tall, sturdy… The doors and window flaps were thumping against it from the force of the winds. That probably wouldn’t be the worst place to wait out the storm… Finally, some good luck coming her way.

It took some extra effort to trudge through the high snowbanks and climb over the wooden post fence that outlined that perimeter of this place, but once she was through, it only took a minute to barrel through the crack in the large doors that adorned in.

The inside of this barn wasn’t warm, per say, but because it was shielded from the wind mostly, which meant it felt like a sauna in comparison to the outside!

Yanking the handle shut behind her, she used a pitchfork to jam the handles shut, ensuring that a stray wind wouldn’t burst the doors open. Once she got actual feeling in her limbs, she’d secure the other windows and such to maximize her warmth.

But what was this place? Looking around, she noticed that this was indeed a barn. Old wooden stalls lined the walls, with a staircase leading to the floor above. A large pile of hay was in the corner, with some various farming equipment nearby. Raven swore she didn’t see a house nearby as she was walking here, though. So what was a whole barn doing here?

Shaking the snow off herself, Raven started to walk deeper into the barn, inspecting the stalls for anything she could use to keep herself warm. Firewood, or a small hearth… Anything would do at this point. She would probably be able to set up a fire with spare planks or the hay, using a lantern as a container to keep it from spreading to the barn itself, and-

A sudden noise made Raven tense up, hand shifting to her sword.

“Who’s th-there?” She called out through chattering teeth. She was not in the mood for a fight right now! Maybe if it was another person seeking shelter from the storm? If it was the owner of this barn, maybe there wouldn’t be a problem… Surely they’d be understanding. Or she would make understand.

The thunking seemed to be coming from the nearby stall… Turning around the corner, she drew her weapon and stared down at…!

“Moooooo…”

A simple cow was laying on the dirt spot before her, curled up against the wall. A bucket was placed by it, and an empty trough was against the wall. Its big brown eyes stared up at her dumbly, and Raven sighed, sheathing her weapon and stepping forward.

“You startled me… Now, what are you doing here…?” Raven mused as she kneeled down by the resting beast. Her hand stretched out, stroking its head gently. Seemed to be a girl from the looks of it. It must’ve been a long time since it last ate. She could see her ribs starting to show against her belly.

This cow seemed young too, making it more of a calf than anything. Her clan had raised cows in the past, being an obviously good source of nutrients and morale, so to her knowledge, this girl couldn’t be much older than four to five months. They usually still need to be around their mother at this point for milk and support… But there seemed to be no sign of the mother. Raven spotted larger hoof prints on the dirt floor, but those had clearly been aged. Who knows how long it had been since she left, or even why she left.

Biting her lip, she tsked gently and stood up.

“Looks like we’re stuck together until the storm subsides… Let me take inventory here and I’ll see about getting you some food,” Raven told it quietly, mentally chastising herself for thinking it could even understand her.

The barn wasn’t very well stocked. Raven was at least able to bring a bit of hay over to the calf for her to begin eating. Setting up a fire wasn’t too hard, either. It just took Raven’s basic survival instincts to get the brush together and make the spark. The calf seemed to know to stay away from it, thankfully, but was close enough to feel some of the warmth.

With all the entrances secure and the windows shut tight, Raven sat down in the stall, next to her new bunkmate, letting out a long sigh as she made impact with the ground. Now that she was done moving, it was like all the adrenaline she had been using wiped out all at once. Her stomach growled, and as she moved her weapon aside to sit more comfortably, the calf shifted herself closer to her.

“What do you want…?” Raven asked, peeping an eye open to keep a close eye on her. But the cow had no ill intentions. Instead, she simply rested her head upon Raven’s thigh as she laid down to share the warmth.

The calf seemed so weak still. She had eaten a good amount of the hay, and at least had enough strength to move now. But Raven knew that she was still lacking some of things this cow needed. Mainly, something to drink. She was parched herself, but she’d have to make some water out of the snow for them to drink after.

But why was she so focused on this cow? She should be focused on her own survival, like she always had. Worrying about this cow was surely going to hinder her survival in the long run… But as she stroked her the cow’s head, idly rubbing behind her ears, she felt a warmth, a different sort of warmth from her chest. Something in her made her so worried about this cow… She needed to ensure its safety, no matter what…

“I’m sorry I don’t have what I need to care for you…” Raven shook her head as she let out a yawn. “I don’t know what happened to your mother, little one… But I… I cannot replace her for you, I think…” Her eyes closed, feeling her body relax as the energy just sapped out of her. The warmth from the little lantern fire felt nice, but it wasn’t enough to completely warm her up. The cold permeating from the wooden walls was still apparently, and impossible to avoid completely.

The cow didn’t seem to mind, however. It lifted its neck, and leaned into Raven’s face, dragging its thick, long tongue against her face in a loving kiss.

“H-Hey… Hey…” Raven laughed slightly, weakly pushing at its head to stop its kisses, but the cow was determined, leaning up and lapping across her cheek and ear, rubbing up against her more. “What’s your deal…?”

But the more the cow licked her, the warmer she felt… So it’s not like she minded that much. It just meant that the cow liked her, is all!

Her exhaustion was so deep rooted, the cold making her feel so numb to external feelings, that she didn’t notice the changes starting to spread across her body. The changes started where the cow’s saliva lingered, and gradually spread from there. Her ears elongated, thickening out as they bounced and twitched from the cow’s loving tongue.

Each lap against her face seemed to add pounds onto her motherly frame, filling out her hips and belly more and more, straining against her kimono with each pound pumped on. Despite this, most of her weight was going to her bust. Her bra struggled against the meaty mounds that she was growing, pushing out more and more as the cloth of her outfit tore gently.

“Nnnh… I… I feel funny…” Raven groaned as her back arched out, trying to free her bust from the intense pressure… before her bra finally snapped off, making her squeak from the sudden pinch of it, eyes opening wide to stare down at what was transpiring. “Wh-What?! I’m m-mooooge…!”

… Did she just moo? Her hand moved to her mouth in disbelief, which alerted her to that fack more transformations had happened that she hadn’t even noticed yet. Her fingers had shifted, merging together somehow into strong black hooves, their hue matching the tone of her hair. How was she supposed to hold her sword now…?!

Surely this must’ve been a dream. She passed out in the cold, and this was just some strange bovine nightmare! Raven tried to reason herself as her cleavage deepened further, her nipples threatening to bust out of her top as she reached in to remove the scraps of what remained of her bra. The growth seemed to stop there, but she felt completely off balance now. How would she even get up?

The cow ceased its licking and leaned back, seeming to just smile at her as she took in all the changes while she thought they were complete.

“Did… Did moo do this to m-mooooo…?” Raven asked nervously as she met the cow’s gaze, whose brown eyes that were once dumb and mindless now seemed full of color and emotion. This calf loved her, Raven knew it from her expression, and she could feel her heart racing in her chest as it dawned on her. The love of a mother for her daughter, her calf… Could this have been what she was missing all along?

A sharp pain hit her feet as her legs and toes began to morph as well. Human legs wouldn’t fit her new bovine-hybrid form, after all. Toes merging, heel shifting up, her boots strained against the transformation as her hooves took shape, and the shape of her legs curved to better suit her new species.

“M-Mooooo…” A long groan left her mouth as all the changes settled in, her hoof-hand clinging to her daughter as her heart raced. How much of her was still human…? How far would the changes go? It seemed like things had slowed down… So that must’ve been it. “Wh-What a strange creature… How did you m-mooooo this…?” Raven asked in tired wonder, ready for this dream to be over and to finally wake up… Then she realized the changes hadn’t yet finished. A pressure coming from below proved her wrong.

Her chest got tight and she instinctively began evening out her breath as she clutched her stomach. What was this feeling? It was like she was bloated, but her stomach still felt empty…! The skirt of her kimono gradually began to expand upwards as something under it began to fill out the empty space between her legs.

The girth of whatever it was forced her legs to spread out to make room for it, hooves digging against the frozen earth…

Until she finally started to see the pink mass of her new udder pushing out from under her skirt. Raven let out a startled moo as her hands instinctively pushed the skirt down to try and hide it, in denial of its existence. But when her hooves contacted the soft, squishy flesh that was her rather full udder, she knew that there was no denying it. Even the slightest movement caused the mass to slosh and church, and it was nearly painful to move at this point.

Raven was almost completely cow now, and her udder was absolutely full of milk.

The cow noticed this, its nostrils flaring as it got the smell of milk dribbling out of her udders, and she shifted to crawl down her new mother’s body. Taking her place between her spread legs, the calf’s mouth opened wide and latched onto a nipple and began to suckle with such hunger that Raven trembled in place.

“Mmmmmoooooo…!” Raven moaned out as her milk streamed out at a steady pace, a blush making her cheeks fill with warmth. It felt heavenly having that intense pressure released from her. One of her hooves moved to her chest to squeeze her breast, feeling excess milk drip out of her breasts as well while her other hand dug into the earth. “D-Drink up… Get your strength back, sweetie…”

Her new daughter almost seemed to understand what she said, her head bobbing against the teat with her nodding as her suckling kept up. The little calf had a lot of feeding to catch up on, and she wasn’t wasting any time.

How long did her daughter drink? Time lost all meaning to her as she relaxed, warmth returning to her body thanks to the love her and her daughter shared, and she was plum tired when the calf pulled off, crawling back up to her mommy to nuzzle up close. Raven wrapped an arm around her, leaning against her in return as she placed a kiss atop her head.

The mother and daughter duo rested through the night, getting through the brunt of the storm together…

Raven’s bandit clan flitted about anxiously that next day, Vernal at the helm of the camp with a map laid out across the table. Now that the snow had cleared, it was time to go searching for their leader. She had gone missing the day before, and without her there, they were a fragmented community. Vernal was trying her best to keep people in line, but it was clear that everyone was nervous with Raven gone. If she was lost in the storm, was it possible that she had perished out there…?

“Squad A, you’ll take the east side of the camp. Find any traces of the boss that you can and follow them. Squad B, you take the south. C, north. D, east,” Vernal ordered, pointing to each group and then the direction they needed to go, tapping her free hand against the map. “Each of you has been outfitted with a flare that was howl upon firing. When you find her, regardless of her state, you will fire it, and wait for us to come to you. The color of your flare will tell us what state she is in! Do you all know-?”

The directing speech was halted by a thudding at the front gates. The large wooden doors were parted with a powerful push causing them to open against the snow. From beyond them, an almost familiar figure walked in, a creature in tow.

“Raven?” Vernal gasped in alarm, running around the table to go and meet her, only to pause.

It was Raven, at least at first sight. But she looked quite different. The curvy woman was far more filled out than she once had, her frame now less of an hourglass and more of a sphere as she waddled into the camp. Her bust would put any model to shame, and Vernal had no way to explain that bulbous pink mass that was swaying between her legs, leaving a trail of milk in her wake below that swishing bovine tail.

“Mmm… Yes… I’m sorry for my absence. The blizzard caught moo by surprise, and I had to stay low for a while…” Raven hummed as she stepped forward, the cow in tow staying right in step with her, its head butting gently against her hip while they entered. “I hope you can forgive any troubles I’ve caused.”

All the warriors in her camp seemed to toss aside their skepticism and worry when she spoke, running forward to greet her with open arms. Their leader was back, and together, they’d be safe once again.

“But, what happened to you? You’re… Y-You’re ah, changed… To put it lightly…” Vernal asked carefully as she approached, noticing the hooves that adorned her hands and feet and how her tummy filled out her dress.

Raven seemed confused for a second, before taking note and laughing gently, ears twitching eagerly at the sides of her head.

“Ara ara…” Raven laughed with what seemed to be a genuine smile, something that was a rarity to ever see from the older huntress. Her hefty, milky bust jostled from the sharp movements, perked nipples threatening to pop free and already leaking against the already slightly damp fabric. “All this? Well… It’s a wonder what being a moooommy will do to a woman…~”


End file.
